Sư tử
Lion ( Sư Tử ) là một chú sư tử màu nhiệm làm bạn với Steven. Trong tập "Lion 3: Straight to Video", Sử tử được tiết lộ là có liên quan đến Rose Quartz. Ngoại hình Lion có đôi tai tròn, bộ lông hồng, đôi mắt đen, bờm màu hồng tươi xù và mềm với hình ngôi sao, cùng với chiếc mũi màu nâu hình trái tim. Khi Lion dùng các khả năng phép thuật của mình, bờm và mắt chú phát ra màu trắng sáng . Lion có một nhúm lông đuôi nhỏ ở cuối đuôi. Tính cách Tính cách của Sử tử khá bí ẩn, nhìn chung Sử tử khá trầm tính, được thấy cư xử như mèo nhà như việc đuổi bắt bướm hay ánh sáng nhìn giống chuồn chuồn được tạo bởi Sardonyx . Dù được coi là "thú cưng" của Steven, Sư tử thường tự chăm sóc bản thân mình. Dù Sư tử không hay nghe theo lời Steven, chú thấu hiểu Steven theo một cách nào đó, trả lời Steven khi cậu cần bằng một cách bí ẩn. Các khả năng * Tiếng Gầm Chấn Động: Sư Tử có tiếng gầm cực to, rất mạnh mẽ tạo thành những vòng hồng có thể phá hủy, hất văng vật thể. * Dịch Chuyển Không Gian: Sư Tử có thể dịch chuyển không gian tùy theo ý muốn. ** Tạo Cổng Dịch Chuyển Không Gian: Sư Tử có thể tạo ra tiếng gầm mở cổng dịch chuyển, kết nối hai vùng không lân cận với nhau. Trong "Lion 2: The Movie", Sư tử thể hiện chiêu này lần đầu khi cậu đưa Steven và Connie đến Kho Vũ Khí Bí Mật của Rose và khi đang đến Trạm Phát Sóng Đá Quý trong "Cry for Help". Chú cũng sử dụng chiêu này để đưa Connie và Steven đến nơi mà Maheswaran đang làm trong "Nightmare Hospital" và khi cứu Steven với Connie trên lưng cậu trong "Ocean Gem". Sư tử cũng dùng sức mạnh nàyđể tìm và đưa Steven đến chỗ Pearl trong "Rose's Scabbard". Lion shows he can create portals ranging enormous distances as shown in "It Could've Been Great" when he creates a portal from Earth to the Moon in mere seconds. This leaves him fatigued afterward possibly due to simultaneously carrying Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl on his back and Steven and Peridot in his mane. * Acceleration Portal: Once inside his portal, Lion can create multiple portals that cause him to accelerate with each pass on an individual portal. This trick is likely done to increase speed and distance traveled, As seen in the episode "It Could've Been Great". ** Túi không gian ba chiều: Giống như túi không gian trong đá quý trên đầu Pearl, Sử tử có túi không gian ba chiều trong bờm của mình. Không gian ba chiều trong bờm Sư tử là một thảo nguyên Xavan màu hồng rộng lớn, một cây keo và đồi cỏ màu hồng. Vì trong túi không gian ba chiều của Sư tử không có không khí nên Steven phải nín thở đề vào bên trong. * Dimensional Storage: Rose had stored some of her important objects inside of Lion's mane for safe storage that Lion could easily summon back again. Rose's belongings fill the pocket dimension as a variety of items, such as her sword, a photo of her and Greg, a videotape of her and Greg, a treasure chest, the Mr. Universe Shirt Greg gave her when they first met, a tattered flag with Rose's symbol and Bismuth's gem. It also contains some of Steven's belongings such as his bike, helmet, some magic tricks paraphernalia, soda, and probably much more. Thus far, Steven is the only one who can directly access Lion's dimension, shown when Pearl touched Lion's mane with little success. * Supernatural Stamina: Lion has incredible stamina, as shown in "Ocean Gem" where Lion kept pace with Greg's Van for an entire day while carrying Steven and Connie. He also demonstrates the capability to leap far distances. However, his stamina does have limits, as in "Cry for Help" when after carrying all three Crystal Gems with Steven in his pocket dimension, he shows signs of fatigue. "It Could've Been Great" further shows this limitation since in the strain Lion feels is directly proportional to the distance traveled; as after making a portal from the Earth to the moon was enough to make him collapse and breathe heavily. * Water-Walking: Lion can walk on water as seen in "Lion 2: The Movie" when he takes Steven and Connie to Rose's Armory. He shares this ability with Lapis Lazuli, Opal and Pearl. Thông tin khác * Lion có vẻ thích Lion Lickers, rất có thể vì chú cũng là sư tử. * Rebecca Sugar có một chú mèo cũng có tên là Sư tử (Lion). * Sư tử của Steven rất có thể là một trong số sư tử nằm trong đàn sư tử đi cùng Rose Quazrt trong "Buddy's Book". Sau khi Sư tử chết đi, Rose hồi sinh chú bằng nước mắt chữa lành, Sư tử hồi sinh và có phép thuật như bây giờ. * Khả năng dịch chuyển của Sư tử có thể giải thích cách chú theo các Crystal Gems về Ngôi đền Đá Quý trong "Steven's Lion". * Lion thường hay ngủ gần nhà của ngôi đền, như được thấy trong "Fusion Cuisine" và "Steven the Sword Fighter", Sư tử ngủ bên ngôi nhà. ** Trong "Lion 3: Straight to Video", Steven cho phép Sư tử ngủ trong nhà trên chiếc giường mà cậu là cho chú. * Một trong số ý tưởng dành cho Sư tử của Steven là một "hình ảnh một chú sư tử im lặng, không ổn định", như "hình tượng huy hiệu thời Trung cổ. Khuôn mặt lạnh lùng thành một nụ cười bất ngờ của chú ngoại trừ đôi mắt hay đi theo Steven trong khi chú làm các Crystal Gems hoảng sợ. Dù chú trông không đẹp đẽ và có vẻ đáng nghi, nhưng Steven yêu chú!".http://guydavisart.tumblr.com/post/104345203997/steven-universe-and-lion * As revealed in "Rose's Scabbard", Lion can restrict who can enter his mane. Pearl is rejected initially in "Rose's Scabbard"; Lion makes no further attempts since. * Steven nói trong "Lion 2: The Movie" rằng Lion " dành hầu hết thời gian để làm những việc riêng ". * Cánh cổng của Sư tử Lion có hình kim cương và his teleportation theme features distorted accordions, the same instrument used in the theme songs for characters of the Diamond Authority. * When Lion saves Steven from the sandstorm in "Steven's Lion", Lion's color scheme changes and resembles the male Lions seen alongside Rose Quartz trong "Buddy's Book". His mane becomes darker than his body fur, changing from pink to cream-colored. Cơ sở & Ghi chú ▪ http://guydavisart.tumblr.com/post/104345203997/steven-universe-and-lion es:León ar:أسد de:Löwe en:Lion es:León fi:Lion fr:Le Lion hu:Oroszlán it:Leone ja:ライオン nl:Leeuwtje pl:Lew Stevena pt-br:Leão ro:Leuț ru:Лев tr:Aslan Category:Animals Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:A to Z Category:Male Thể_loại:Crystal Gems Thể_loại:Nhân vật